It started with a scarf and a unicorn
by Aureliamonte
Summary: Slash, Kurtofsky. A love story. Spoilers for S02Ep6.
1. Welcome to the planet

Hey, so this is my first kurtofsky, and i am well aware that it isn't very good, however i have a plot bunny who just won't bugger off. I should warn you now, I love angst BUT i also adore and to be honest i'm not sure which this story is heading toward. This will be at least 2 chapters.

Disclaimer - If i owned Glee, rachel would not exist. And she does. Therefore these characters are clearly the work of ryan murphy and i'm just a 3 year old playing with dolls. Mmmk? Onward my good people!

* * *

Dave Karofsky woke with a start. He found himself gasping for air. He grabbed his blankets and pulled them around his chin as he recalled the dream he'd had.

_He walked past Kurt Hummel in the corridor with Azimo. Suddenly everyone disappeared and he looked at Azimo, and saw him on the floor punching Hummel. Dave tried to pull him off Hummel but he was a ghost and could only stand and watch. Azimo disappeared and Dave tried to get Hummel to wake up, he wouldn't. "Kurt?" He whimpered as he clasped the smaller boy's hand. _

Dave couldn't help but cry, it was the third night in a row that he'd had that dream. As much as he tried to externalise a "straight" image around his friends, when he was alone in his room at 2am and had just had a nightmare, possibly the worst in his life, he didn't care.

Dave knew he wouldn't sleep now, he got out of his bed and lightly fingered the scarf which hung on the end of his bed. He remembered how he got it.

_He shoved Hummel into a locker as he walked past him, his hand getting caught in the silk scarf. He pulled it and was surprised to find it came easily. He thought it was funny, it probably had sentimental value to the queer. Now it was his, to burn, or throw in a dumpster, or cherish… He threw it in his bag and for some reason when he got home, hung it on his bedpost. He told himself it was to remind him of his mission, to make Hummel's life hell._

He sighed as he picked up the scarf and smelt it. It smelt like Kurt, or the distinct scent that always curled around him whenever he was near enough to Kurt, whenever he was lucky enough to be near Kurt.

_He watched as Mercedes let Kurt loop his arm through hers. He had learnt all of the names of Kurt's friends on the off chance he was ever brave enough to tell him, he wanted to be able to show that he at least knew their names. He felt a surge of jealousy flow through him as he watched Kurt smile and laugh at something she said, his eyes lighting up. He forced the jealousy down, but as they walked past him it flared up enough for him to reluctantly shoulder bump Kurt as he walked past. He wondered briefly if the pain of coming out would be better than the burning guilt that ate at him every day._

Dave opened his laptop, the background used to be a picture of Kurt until Azimo had come around one day and Dave had panicked and deleted all his photos. He regretted it later. Dave sighed and started looking through all his favourite porn sites, he didn't mind when his imagination switched on.

* * *

"Dave!"

Dave looked up as he heard the voice of his best friend call him, he plastered on a fake smile and they went through their normal routine.

"_Neanderthals." Dave had heard Kurt say to one of his friends one day, he looked it up when he got home and found himself quite hurt. He started to watch his and his friend's actions over the next few days and realised Kurt was right._

"Let's go kick some faggot ass!"

Dave had to stop himself wincing at his best friend, wondering how he could have ever genuinely been friends with this Neanderthal.

He wondered if Kurt noticed, if anyone noticed. Dave stopped hitting people as much, when he shoulder bumped someone it was softer. The pleasure Dave used to get from pain became guilt. Kurt didn't notice though, he knew he didn't. His best friend did though.

"Dude, did you hurt yourself at practice?" His best friend cornered him on their way to math.

"What? No?" Dave tried to keep walking but Azimo put his hand on his shoulder and forced him back.

"Dude, I've been trying to cover for you, but you got to push faggots hard, otherwise they'll never learn." Dave shook the hand off and tried to ignore him.

"Dude, we got to go to class." Azimo pushed him back again.

"No dude, we got to teach some faggots a lesson." Dave was seething, he was sick of Azimo's constant "lessons".

"What lesson? Dude we've been wailing on that Hummel kid since grade school and he's still a queer." Dave hoped his sudden bravery would confuse Azimo rather than anger him, his hopes were shattered.

"Are you sticking up for the faggot?"

"No I just…" He couldn't finish the sentence as a fist connected with his face.

"Stay away from me, faggot." For the first time Dave felt the hatred which he had been pouring into the world, being poured into him. He wanted to cry, but he dragged himself to the nurse instead.

* * *

It was later in Spanish that he realised nobody was looking at him strangely. Azimo hadn't told anybody yet. Until then Dave had wanted to wait at his ex-best friend's car after school and beat him to a bloody pulp. He then realised Azimo wasn't in class. He looked at one of the other football players sitting next to him and whispered "Where's Azimo?"

The other guy looked at him strangely, and replied. "Dude, you don't know? He got suspended this morning. He came into maths and started yelling at Miss Dunham and shit, 1 week suspension starting today."

Dave looked down at his work and mumbled a reply which might have been something along the lines of thanks. He wasn't really sure.

* * *

The guilt plagued him all day. That night he had the dream again, this time Kurt opened his eyes just before Dave woke up. He wasn't sure why, but that made him feel worse. Probably because Kurt's eyes were so scared, and hateful, as though Dave had been the one hurting him.

That day at school everyone scattered from him, his guilt turning him into some sort of monster. His mind focused on Kurt, and he repeatedly slammed him into lockers. His head was spinning and he couldn't shake the memory of when his life turned into this.

"_Dave! I found one!" A small excited boy jumped up and down_, _he looked about five, although he was actually eight. A bigger boy bounded over to him, smiling._

"_Wow Kurt! A unicorn! That's so cool!" The younger boy grinned up at him before frowning at something behind him._

_Dave turned around and saw his teammates from the school junior baseball team which his dad had made him join. _

"_Hey, Dave!" The darker boy in front called out "Do you want to play some football? We're going to play."_

_Dave smiled and nodded, he liked football, he was good at it. "Kurt, do you want to play football?" The little boy shook his head, his eyes wide as he pleaded with his friend not to leave him. _

"_I'm going to go and play, I'll come see you later promise." He walked over to his teammates leaving Kurt at the trunk of the tree they had been playing around. Dave never went back to Kurt that day, or the next day. Kurt eventually made new friends, he joined choir and spent most of his lunches inside. If you asked Dave what had happened to his friend he'd have said he couldn't find him, when in actual fact, he never looked._

Dave snatched Kurt's phone out of his hand and dropped it to the floor, he was on his way to the locker room, to get his shoes for practice. He didn't expect Kurt to follow him.

"What is your problem?" Dave turned around as Kurt screamed at him. He heard himself make some jab at Kurt's gender refusing to register it in case it added to the piles of guilt he carried around.

"What are you so scared of?" Dave turned away and started fiddling with his shoes.

"Besides you coming in here and sneaking a look at my junk?" _because if it was you in here, I would want to. _

"Oh right, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gay's guys are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what Ham hock, you're not my type."

Dave refused to let that hurt him, he ignored the voice inside him that wanted to say "What is your type? I will become it." And the one that wanted to tell Kurt that his worst nightmare was not being able to protect him. Instead he came back with the only retort his brain could fathom. "Is that right?" he felt his body trying to intimidate Kurt. He tried to ignore the fact that he wanted to kiss Kurt so much that it hurt.

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty." Dave couldn't help his voice wavering as he attempted to threaten Kurt, he was trying to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall. In the back of his mind he registered that Kurt was talking again.

"…You can't punch the gay outta me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you." Dave tried one more time to insist that Kurt leave him alone, he could feel his resistance faltering.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy, who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary, you are."

Dave kissed him. It was clumsy and he could feel the tears running between their lips. But it was Kurt. His Kurt. He pulled out from the kiss and he saw the same wide eyes looking at him, this time he decided he wasn't going to walk away. Then Kurt pushed him. It hurt. Dave hit the locker, then ran.


	2. Welcome to existence

Authors note - this fic is getting away from me. Things never go the way i plan. This chapter isn't meant to be here. BUT it is, i should probably mention i'm a person who reads fluff and can't write it. i also abhor angst but write it constantly. I think there will be one more chapter to this. then i'm done. I hope you like this, i cried a bit while i was writing it. (I don't expect you to, I'm a real cryer.)

Disclaimer - Oh? Glee is only an hour long? clearly not my doing then.

Dave's mind was spinning. His hands were shaking as he tried to unlock his car and he dropped his keys. He fell to his knees to retrieve them from underneath his car, he ended up curling up next to it. His large frame shook with sobs. He tried to tell himself, that it didn't matter, that he wasn't gay, but his mind kept telling him _you're in love with him, and he hates you. _Dave sat there crying next to his car for at least half an hour, eventually he heard the school being let out and people walking to their cars. He quickly got in his and drove home.

* * *

"_Hey Dave!" Dave turned quickly at the voice. It was his favourite sound and he hadn't heard it in a while. Dave turned to find his Kurt shoving something into his hand. _

"_What's this?" He asked tentatively._

"_It's an invite to my birthday party. If you want to come?" Kurt looked up at him, hopeful._

"_Yeah, I'll be there, promise." Kurt smiled and Dave smiled back, he didn't understand why but Kurt could always make him smile. Kurt ran away quickly and into a nearby classroom, Dave realised he was late for class. He held the invite all through class, at lunch he sat with his teammates as usual._

"_What's this?" Some boy they all called Azimo snatched the invite from Dave's hand. _

"_That's mine." Dave gave a weak protest. His teammates didn't like Kurt, they said he was weird, Dave knew they wouldn't like him going to his party. Azimo read it, and then turned to look straight at Dave._

"_Are you going?" He demanded, using his height to his full advantage. Azimo was the biggest guy on the team. "Because" he continued "My dad said that kids like Hummel need to be taught a lesson. He said that people who are friends with people like Hummel need one too. What do you think Dave?" Dave stared up at Azimo then ducked his head and murmured in agreement. Azimo's dad was a doctor, and doctor's were right, weren't they? Azimo nodded and put the invite in the bin, he then sat down and finished eating his lunch. That was the day that Dave Karofsky learnt what it meant to have friends. He learnt that he shouldn't offer an opinion because no one would listen to him anyway and he learnt that what Azimo said was always right. _

_

* * *

_

When he saw Kurt walking up the stairs with… him, it hurt.

"Excuse me." The tall, dark and handsome boy said, Dave looked at him and felt completely insecure, he couldn't compete with this guy. Dave couldn't help but ask.

"This your boyfriend, Kurt?" Kurt didn't say anything, he had a mask in place. A mask, which if Dave looked through carefully he could see fear and pity.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

"I got to go to class." He pushed Kurt out the way, rubbing his hand down his sleeve as he went. He wondered if Kurt noticed that he didn't shove him like he would have just last week.

"Kurt told me what you did." Dave turned around trying not to show the betrayal, he wondered if Kurt's boyfriend had come to beat him up for kissing Kurt. He would have if the tables were turned. He faked ignorance.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You kissed me." Kurt's voice spoke this time, and Dave felt sick, when the confrontation had been coming from a stranger it hadn't seemed as bad. The hurt and betrayed look that Dave could now see in Kurt's eyes was like a knife to his gut. He looked around even though he knew nobody was listening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked into Kurt's eyes, pleading with him not to do this here. He heard the Boyfriend speaking again. He started to walk away. He knew that if he stayed his jealousy would get the better of him and he really didn't want to hurt Kurt anymore.

"It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone." He turned and slammed the kid against the wall.

"Do not mess with me." He didn't know what he would have done if Kurt hadn't grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"You have to stop this."

He ran down the stairs. When he got far enough away he looked back to see Kurt and his boyfriend sitting on the stairs, he watched as the boyfriend patted him on the shoulder since Kurt was obviously crying. They got up and walked away. Dave turned away, he didn't think he could control himself if he saw them holding hands.

* * *

Dave woke up abruptly. The dream had changed again.

_He walked past Kurt Hummel in the corridor with Azimo. Suddenly everyone disappeared and he looked at Azimo, and saw him on the floor punching Hummel. Dave tried to pull him off Hummel but he was a ghost and could only stand and watch. Azimo disappeared and Dave tried to get Hummel to wake up, he wouldn't. "Kurt?" He whimpered as he clasped the smaller boy's hand. Kurt opened his eyes and looked straight through Dave, his hand reaching out to someone behind him. Suddenly Dave was an outsider watching as Kurt's boyfriend carried him to safety._

Dave grabbed the scarf and breathed in the scent, it was fading but it still made him feel better. Dave didn't get up this time, or move. He lay on his bed crying, until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The day went by in a haze. He couldn't go to the locker room. He couldn't face his friends because he knew some of them would have seen Azimo by now. He ended up in the auditorium, he sat at the back in the dark and appreciated the serenity of the large hollow room.

"I'm sorry." Dave started at the voice behind him. "I didn't know anyone was in here I just wanted to practice…" the voice trailed off as it realised who it was speaking to.

"Oh, it's you." Dave didn't say anything, afraid he would cry if he did.

"I should go." Kurt turned to leave.

"Do you remember when we were friends? Dave asked quietly, he didn't know where that had come from, he wanted to ask if that guy was his boyfriend, if that kiss meant anything, if Kurt was going to tell anyone, but instead he asked that.

Kurt turned around and laughed. "Before you met Azimo? Yeah. Why?" Dave got up and went over to Kurt.

"I want to be friends again." Kurt looked at him appraisingly.

"Why?"

"My friends are all going to ditch me in a few days, because Azimo figured out what I am." Kurt huffed and turned to leave. "But mostly because I miss you, because all I want to do is be around you. I don't care that you have a boyfriend and that I'm not your type. Please just be my friend."

Dave's eyes were pleading. Kurt was quiet, Dave decided he must have been thinking it over carefully before replying. He looked away.

"Blaine isn't my boyfriend. He's just my friend. I'm sorry that I called you chubby. The truth is, I don't know what my type is yet. Dave, look at me." Dave looked up at the boy he'd fallen so deeply for.

"I waited eight years for you to realise you were wrong. Eight years for you to apologize for not coming to my party. Eight years for you to realize who and what your friends were and come back to me. Eight years I waited for my first kiss from you. I dreamt about you protecting me the bullies. You, becoming my hero, my knight in a letterman jacket. I wanted you to take me on a date and then give me your letterman jacket, I wanted to walk into the school wearing it, with your arm around me. But then you started helping them." Kurt's voice became hurtful and Dave looked away in shame.

"You pushed me lighter, punched lighter than the rest, but it hurt more. So I spent the next year getting over you. I focused on Finn, maybe because it was easier to handle his rejection than yours. Then you kissed me. So no, I can't be friends with you. I can't handle another eight years of rejection when you leave again." Kurt turned and left, his face was streaming with tears.

Dave crumpled to the floor, his mind was racing. _He was in love with you, now he hates you. Well done, Karofsky. _Dave stood up and left the auditorium, he needed to go home and think this through. He promised himself that he would protect Kurt, from now on. Even if Kurt didn't want to be friends, Dave would make sure that he didn't get hurt anymore. Dave was so confused that he didn't even notice that he'd left his letterman on the seat in the auditorium.


End file.
